Tyrese Otieno
NAME: Tyrese Otieno AGE: 18 GENDER: Male OCCUPATION: Student ORIENTATION: Straight STEREOTYPE: Male Class Representative ACTOR: Chris Warren Jr. LOOKS DESCRIPTION: As he himself would say, Tyrese is 'blessed' with naturally good looks. His brown eyes, short black hair, and fairly muscular body makes him one of the schools hottest guys. He is quite tall, coming in at 6'2. Tyrese has style that ranges between brand-name clothing and urban clothing. He usually wears urban hats, t-shirts/sleeveless shirts, zip-up hoodies, baggy jeans/shorts with an occasional belt, boxer briefs, ankle socks, and white trainers. To sum it up, Tyrese has an athletic build and wears stylish clothing. PERSONALITY: Tyrese’s personality screams overconfidence, to the point that he is often considered a cocky prick. He is an extremely difficult person to manage as he is very high maintenance, slightly opinionated, controlling, and very demanding. Tyrese prefers to have things going his way, all the time! Because of this, he is very aggressive and ruthless. Despite all the negatives, Tyrese is a very loyal, trustworthy young man who always keeps his word. He doesn’t get involved in lying and gossiping, instead he is just very straight forward with people and honest. In person, he is kind for the most part… but isn’t afraid of being a little nasty. He most certainly isn’t the type to fake being nice to someone he doesn’t get along with or care for. Tyrese is quite intelligent, much more than just the ‘all brawn and no brain’ type of guy. He likes to speak his opinion and will always stand up for the things he believes in. Tyrese isn’t a party animal, he goes out to the parties… but he doesn’t get completely wasted like most of the other jocks in the school. He would never lay a finger on a cigarette or any kind of drug… that thought would never even cross his mind! He doesn’t want tobacco to play into his future or the shot at getting a basketball scholarship at the end of the school year. He has only had sex a few times with his ex-girlfriend, Milena, but not lately because he doesn’t currently have one. Overall, Tyrese may be a bit of a grouchy, difficult character to manage… but he is a damn good friend that wants nothing but the best for himself and his friends. LIKES: Having things his way, loves basketball, getting good grades, partying, working out, winning, hanging out with friends and family, running, Reality TV, occasional sex, the feeling of accomplishment, and the thought of school ending soon. DISLIKES: Not getting things his way, bad marks, the thought of getting injured, losing, insects, snakes, swimming and being anywhere near water, video games, being bored, smoking, every drug, being single, and seeing his friends do things he dislikes (drugs, smoking, etc.). STRENGTHS: Tyrese is strong both mentally and physically, a fast runner, good at getting what he wants, good under pressure, a smart choice maker, thick-skinned, trustworthy, loyal, and he’s a good listener when he actually wants to take orders from someone else. WEAKNESSES: Tyrese often comes off as too controlling, demanding, and high maintenance. This trait can be extremely annoying to some of his friends, but he can’t help but be himself. He is a terrible swimmer, can be strict sometimes, can be rude, slightly selfish, and he has a bad temper that no one’s seen… ‘unleashed’ before. FEARS: The thought of dying young, swimming/drowning, not getting the basketball scholarship he feels he deserves, creepy crawlers, losing his family and friends, and the suspense of knowing something might be wrong. FAMILY: Father, Dakarai (46); Mother, Karimah (44) RELATIONSHIPS: Tyrese has a tendency to get along with people who have similar characteristics as he does. Most of his friends can fit into the cliques of ‘popular’ and ‘athletes’, but he tends to hang out with the ones that have a good deal of attitude and are a bit opinionated, much like himself. He personally likes to hang out with people who want to move on in life and go on to do great things. He would never, ever, socialize with someone that feels ‘life’ is sitting in their parent’s basement all their lives and playing Call of Duty. Tyrese also tries to avoid the goth and nerd types of people, as he feels they’re just weird and in their own little world. He doesn’t hate those people, he just feels that they’d have nothing in common. He also only gets along with some of the teachers, not all of them. For the most part, Tyrese likes hanging out with people who are compatible with him and doesn’t like hanging out with those who he feels are his opposites. GAMEPLAY: Of course, his plan is to survive in the end… even though, he’s going to have an extremely hard time watching any of his close friends bite the dust. His main strategy in the game is to hide, actually. He doesn’t want to be around anyone, he wants to be secluded off in the middle of nowhere so no one will find him. Playing kind of an ‘under the radar’ type of game… he plans on hiding until he knows there will be less people in the game. And when the time is right, he’ll pounce on the competition! He would like to be around as little people possible or with absolutely none at all. Tyrese would especially hate to be backstabbed by a close friend or have to possibly kill a close friend, which is why he wants to hide and avoid most of the fighting for the first little while. BIO: Tyrese was born to African parents, Dakarai and Karimah, in South Africa. When he was just a young boy, they immigrated to the United States for a new, better life. Tyrese began school in *Town* and has been there ever since. He was quiet during his first few years of school… he couldn’t help but stand out like a sore thumb as he was one of the few black children in the school. Thankfully, he wasn’t picked on because of it. As soon as Junior High started, Tyrese began playing basketball. In his younger years, Tyrese was one of the worst players on the court. But with a little time, dedication, training, and practice… that would all soon change. Of course, he managed to keep his marks up over the years. Tyrese became a standout in the class, mostly for arguing over something rather irrelevant almost every day. He has become good friends with some of the teenagers in his class. However, his main focus right now is to get the basketball scholarship he feels he rightfully deserves! He’s been captain of the basketball team for four years running now and he would be extremely disappointed if it didn’t happen. If it doesn’t work out, Tyrese will go to plan B… finish school and then go to college without the scholarship.